Together
by kira-chan05
Summary: To witness is to believe. To love is to hurt. Various pairings here.


Author's note: Ahehe! Another of my story. Read and Review! This is a birthday present for my dear friend Jay Pee! Hope you enjoy this. Don't sue me please this is just a request. Forgive me Roy fans there, I made Roy a little OOC here... ;

Warning: Roy is a little OOC here. Various pairings.

Disclaimers: I dun own Full Metal Alchemist or any of the characters in this story.

* * *

Sweet and Spicy 

_Unexpected as it maybe, he didn't wish to see the things that caused him suffering. All he could remember is that as he entered the Colonel's office he saw two figures screwing on the desk. Papers and files were scattered on the floor. His curiosity leads him the truth. When he entered the office, he saw his brother straddled by Mustang. He wouldn't bother if it was not his elder brother, but since it was his elder brother it hurt him more than a thousand gunshots he could have._

_He was mocked after all. His brother showed him lovey-dovey acts and now he felt diminished. Was it because his brother is better that he is that his brother chose another who is equivalent of his ability?_

_He felt that there was something stocked on his throat that he can't breathe. All he can do was to watch gaping at the act. He was watching in painful silence not until the choking lead to loud sobs._

_The sobs stopped the two._

_The raven haired one stood while the one beneath him stared shocked at him. The younger one on the door nodded disapprovingly with hatred that he ran. He knows that his brother doesn't owe him any explanation. To see is to believe._

* * *

He ran and stomped against the wet pavement. It was raining. Even the rain can't hinder his suppressed hatred. His mind was cluttered with nothing but to run away. Away from his miseries and away form the person who made him hurt. 

He tripped from a stone but he didn't stop from his scuttle, he even dashed when he heard an oh-so familiar voice behind him.

"Al!!"

He passed through dark pavements yet he didn't get tired.

He was hurting inside. It was a cut deeper than the one he had when they were young. It was a cut that no one else could ever mend.

He saw flashbacks of what had happened.

"Alphonse!! Stop! Listen to me…" the chaser shouted for him to halt.

He looked back; he saw the face he never wished to see anymore. He turned to a corner and hurriedly drew an Alchemist circle. Palm facing palm, touching the cold cement a huge wall emerged. It made the other stopped.

"You are a state alchemist brother! Why can't you do anything to make me stop now!! You are better than I am!" he shouted back.

"No! I will never ever do anything to harm you!!"

He grimaced upon hearing the statement.

* * *

The next thing he knew was that he was riding a military car. The military car that he knew would bring him back there, there to where he belongs. Ironic isn't it, hating the place were you belongs to. 

"Rise and shine blonde…" a certain raven haired man holding the daily tabloid greeted. He was expressionless.

"What… what am I doing here?" Al asked as he sat properly.

"You gave me a hard time there…" folding the news paper crosswise. "We could have finished from where we left off, but you were a pain in the ass…"

There was an inexplicable silence. Both were afraid to mention issues that could lead them to a quarrel.

"I am responsible for you're grieved…" the raven haired said.

Roy was the one in-fault. He has an affair to a person younger than his age. Having an affair to a man same his gender. And, having an affair to a military dog, which is also loved by the person in front of him.

"Shut up, Colonel!" Al hissed.

"I know that you really love your brother, but that love I knew that you had been shedding your brother was not the one…." The other continued.

"Stop it…" fists closed and eyes shut. He tries to forget what he saw last night. He is ready any moment to stand up and get the life out of the person in front of him. This was the first time in his life that he felt hatred inside. Nope, he didn't even felt hatred when he was on his armor exterior.

"… That happens between siblings but the one that occurs between lovers… not exactly I guess. An unreciprocated love, perhaps…" Roy gazed at him laughing bitterly as he continued his statement.

Al can't contain himself anymore. Without thinking, he stood and grabbed the elder one by the collar. His eyes flamed with anger enough to incinerate his enemy.

"I… I know that Ed didn't love me the way he loved you… I had enough of the one-sided love I had for him and I am sick and tired of you Roy Mustang…" he raised his fist with strength and speed. If ever that punch lands on Roy's face, he'd surely have a violet mark on his façade.

Since the elder one was stronger and swifter than he was. The punch was blocked and the world seemed to turn upside down. Al was now the one under Roy.

"That's what I like with you, Elric's…" Roy's husky voice said as his fingers traced the jaw of Al. "… Sweet and spicy, full of surprises and unpredictable…" his lips pressed to the others soft, white neck.

Al tries to struggle from the dominant figure on top of him but he can't. He felt weak. Weak from the touch that he never felt before.

"Damn it! Get off of me!!" Al tries to shout. His shout sounded most likely of a whimper.

"I know you like this Alphonse…" Roy whispered.

* * *

From the outside, Edward ran towards the military van. He found himself agreeing with Roy, that the latter will fetch Alphonse. 

"I hope that Al is fine…" he crossed his fingers.

Feeling that Al will surely run upon seeing him, he walked discreetly to the car door and slowly opened it. To his horrid he saw Roy's expressionless face and heard Al's plea to him.

"Edward…" the next words were mute but were readable "help me…"

Ed went inside the vehicle and pushed Roy to one side as he rescues his brother.

The good news, Roy didn't won a touch down. The bad news, Ed felt hurt from what had happened.

"I told you to keep your filthy hands from touching Al…" Ed pointed a finger to Roy.

* * *

They were now gone on the Military. Gone from the place which claimed them Doomsday. Most especially to Al who felt wrecked inside-out. 

Both were seated on the bed of the room they were renting. Al was staring to nowhere while the other gathered his thoughts.

"How are you feeling, Al?" Ed asked.

"Worse than ever…" Al held the tears that endangered from sliding through his cheeks.

"Al, I want to apologize from what had happened…" Ed said.

"Brother, you are always forgiven…" Al responded.

Ed walked towards his brother then sat beside him. His hand entwined the others.

"I really thought that you were only a 'brother' to me…last night I felt really empty when you were away, awhile ago I felt stupefied to realize that I really love you and not Roy, I was just afraid to tell you that you run away…" his voice becoming shaky.

"Then, does that mean that this is not anymore a one-sided love?" Al asked innocently as he searched through deep orbs.

"…not anymore…" he stared on the others lips.

Distraught by the temptation of Al's lips, he fell from the magical spell that led both of them to touch and to yearn for more.

Al thought that mending his brokenness was impossible, but with Edward beside him.


End file.
